gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirk Gleason
Kirk Gleason is an eccentric character from Stars Hollow, mostly known for his string of jobs/career paths, which change from episode to episode, and the exasperation he produces in diner-owner, Luke Danes. Early On Kirk is portrayed by actor Sean Gunn, who has appeared as other characters on the show. In the pilot episode, Gunn plays Mick, a DSL installer sent to Lorelai's home. He then plays "Swan Guy" in 1.03, a man who delivers swans to the Independence Inn. Gunn's first appearance as Kirk Gleason is in 1.05, where he introduces himself as the new assistant manager of Doose's Market. He reprimands Miss Patty for eating fruit without paying, and she calls him "Kirk the Jerk." However, in later episodes it is established that he grew up in Stars Hollow, and Patty has known him since he was a child. Life Kirk lives with his mother, who, although never actually seen on the show, is portrayed as overbearing, doing such things as not letting Kirk have a key. He raises money by doing a variety of odd jobs around Stars Hollow, which range from helping Taylor Doose at town meetings to running "Kirk's Diner", a replacement for Luke's when Luke's Diner was undergoing repairs. In season three's "A Deep-Fried Korean Thanksgiving", he adopts a cat, which he names Kirk. Cat Kirk loathes Human Kirk, and every time we see Kirk in the episode, he has acquired new injuries. In season three's second episode, "Haunted Leg", Kirk asks Lorelai out on a date, which starts his interest in girls. In the season four finale, he has a girlfriend, Lulu, who he apparently loves. They are presumed to be together throughout the rest of the series. He lives in the basement of his mother's home - which used to be a bomb shelter - and, with encouragement from Luke, attempts to move out in episodes Pulp Friction and To Live and Let Diorama of season 5. It is then that he attempts to buy the Twickham House out from under Luke's feet after Luke tells him he should move out to really start a life with Lulu. Eventually, the house is given to Luke, but he later backs out. In the 5.17 episode, "Pulp Friction," Kirk is found wandering Stars Hollow after leaving his mother's house and he took up residency in Michel's motor home, Luke's unfinished boat, and a few other places. In "To Live and Let Diorama" it was said he was staying with a Stars Hollow family, but decided to move out because "their kids stuck things in my nose!" (while he wasn't asleep). For a short time in this episode, Kirk is seen staying with Lorelai at the Crap Shack (along with Paris and Rory, both of whom decided to come to Stars Hollow for a break). He is portrayed as extremely childish in this episode, building a fort out of cereal boxes because he felt he was being ignored by Paris and Rory, and being scolded by Lorelai for leaving the television on while they were eating breakfast. Appearances (Incomplete List) Season 1 1.05 • 1.08 • 1.10 • 1.14 • 1.15 • 1.17 • 1.19 • 1.20 • 1.21 Season 3 3.02 • 3.09 • 3.15 • 3.16 Season 4 4.06 Season 5 5.17 • 5.18 • 5.21 Season 7 7.01 • 7.02 • 7.04 • 7.05 • 7.06 • 7.07 • 7.09 • 7.10 • 7.14 • 7.15 • 7.16 • 7.17 • 7.18 •7.19 • 7.20• 7.21 •7.22 Gleason, Kirk Gleason, Kirk Gleason, Kirk